The Drunken Fairy
by Jillcb
Summary: As Merlin helps Guinevere decorate the throne room at Camelot, they each reminise about their friendships and lives. By the end of the afternoon each has learnt something new about the other. This is written for ExcaliburMaiden for the Wimsical Wanderings Chritmas event 2016.


**The Drunken Fairy**

It was Christmas Eve in Camelot and all around the castle people were milling about, making last minute alterations and plans. The cooks were preparing for the feast the kitchen's bursting with game, and all sorts of vegetables, stored away in sacks. More people had been taken on by Audrey and she was in her element now, as she stood around shouting orders to everyone.

In other parts of the castle last minute decorations were going up in the corridor. There was no doubt about it Camelot was in its glory years. Arthur had been King for four years now, and he ruled the Kingdom with confidence. The Five Kingdoms were becoming closer, and a sense of peace and prosperity, had begun to arrive in Camelot.

Merlin smiled as Arthur's wife Guinevere took control off decorating the throne room. She liked to take an active role whenever she could. He watched carefully as she leaned over on top of the ladder, attempting to tie a paper chain together. The chain fell from her grasp, but before any exasperated sigh was heard, the chain magically tied itself up and fixed itself onto the wall.

Guinevere turned and smiled at Merlin. "That is a useful talent you have Merlin." She admitted with a smile. "Although it does somewhat take the fun out of decorating don't you think?"

Merlin snorted. "You are beginning to sound like Arthur. I mean what would you rather do? Spend the entire afternoon having to re-secure something that has fallen onto the floor, or take a sip of wine in your quarters, with your feet up?"

"You make it sound so lovely. But in truth if I do end up taking a sip, I have to listen to my husband snoring away on the bed." Guinevere rolled her eyes, affectionately.

Merlin laughed. "Yes he does have a very noisy snore."

"Don't let him hear you say that, or else you will spend Christmas in the stocks." Guinevere warned him, only half joking.

"He wouldn't even be able to catch me. Have you seen how much weight he has put on recently? It's all the truffles Audrey keeps feeding him." Merlin said. He used his magic, to bring the box of decorations over to Guinevere's feet.

"You can talk Merlin there is nothing Audrey, would not do for you." Guinevere laughed. She leaned over and searched the box for something.

"What are you looking for?" Merlin asked, curiously.

"My favourite decoration, though Arthur hates it. But I have had this since I was ten years old. Nothing would make me part with it now." Guinevere explained, as she continued to search.

"I could make you a brand new one, a magical one. Now that really would annoy Arthur." Merlin tittered.

Guinevere laughed with him, marvelling at his child like sense of humour. For a man who had so much power, in other ways he was still like the charming young boy, she had met all those years ago. Merlin maybe the Court Sorcerer of Camelot now, but in truth little had changed. While they had all become a bit more mature, the understanding between the three of them was still as natural and friendly as it had always been.

She marvelled at days like these, when she could spend some time forgetting about being the Queen. On this afternoon before Christmas she was the excited little girl again, who was waiting for Christmas day. The only thing that had actually changed was the family that surrounded her now. While she had lost her parents, and brother Elyan she had gained a new one. She wouldn't swop Merlin or Arthur for anyone.

"Here we are." She remarked, a big dreamy smile on her face.

"Ah that old thing. Arthur refers to it as the drunken fairy." Merlin grinned.

"She has a history I don't care what either of you say!" She walked over to the tree standing by the two thrones. As she climbed up the ladder and put the fairy on the top of the tree she gave a satisfactory clap, admiring her work.

Merlin studied it. "You must admit Guinevere it does stagger to the side a bit."

"Well do something about it Court Sorcerer!" she demanded, with a smile.

"You are seriously suggesting I use my magic on it, I could destroy it completely." He warned her.

"No you won't Merlin. Because if you do I will see to it you spend Christmas in the stocks!"

Merlin looked at her in surprise. "You _are_ getting like Arthur you know."

Guinevere giggled, and nodded encouragement to him.

"Are you sure?" Merlin checked.

"Yes go on, why shouldn't you use your magic for practical things as well?" Guinevere asked. "Isn't that the point in having it? Otherwise what's the pleasure of it?"

She watched him for a second. He had his head tilted as though he was thinking about something.

"What?" she asked, unable to resist wondering what the smile on his face was all about.

"I am just remembering when I first arrived in Camelot. Gaius was forever lecturing me about when the correct time was for me to use magic." Merlin laughed. "He despaired of me on more than one occasion I can tell you."

Guinevere laughed, grabbing his arm. "I can imagine that Gaius would have his opinion about that. But magic is free now Merlin. You don't have to hide anymore."

"Yes I know. But sometimes it still feels strange being able to use it so freely. I still imagine at times I should be hiding it, or not doing it in front of people. It is not something I can explain completely. There are times when I can almost feel Uther's shadow in the background. That one day I will wake up to find out it's all been a beautiful dream."

"Merlin." Guinevere sighed, she hugged him tightly to her. For a moment she saw the frightened young man again, whose magic had just been discovered. She would never forget the fear that he had gone through, to begin with. But those awful days were over, and she was determined she would do everything she could, to make those nightmares stay in the past.

"I am okay." He smiled, as he left her hug. "We have come a long way you and I. We both started off as servants, now you are a Queen, and I am Sorcerer with a title."

"Those years before seem a distant dream now." Guinevere agreed. "Now all we have to do is get you fixed up."

"Guinevere!" Merlin blushed.

"Speaking of which, Mithian arrives tomorrow." Guinevere remarked, looking straight at her friend.

"Yes." Merlin replied, trying to turn away.

"Don't go Merlin. I know you like her, and she likes you."

"She is a Princess." Merlin pointed out.

"And you're a man with a title now, a very worthy partner to her I would say."

Merlin looked away, a frown on his face.

"She likes you, and don't pretend that you don't like her." Guinevere repeated grinning, as she watched him.

"Yes of course I like her very much, but as I said before, well she's a Princess."

"Is she? Oh I didn't know."

"You're sounding like Arthur again." Merlin remarked, his eybrow rising.

"Sorry. But he is right about some things you know. I know for some strange reason you don't think you are worthy of her. But you really are Merlin, and the sooner you understand that, the less time she will have to wait for you. She is starting to get impatient."

There was a pause before Merlin replied. "Hang on a minute have you been talking to her about me?"

Guinevere stopped in the middle of the floor before giving him a shrug. "Of course we have. She is always talking about you. Haven't you noticed the looks she gives you?"

"I thought she was just being friendly." Merlin shrugged.

"At times Merlin you are so slow." Guinevere giggled.

"Well what do you know?" Merlin grinned looking up at the top of the tree.

"The drunken fairy has gone all straight." Guinevere smiled, pausing to kiss Merlin on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas Guinevere." Merlin winked.

"Merry Christmas Merlin." As Guinevere left the throne room she couldn't resist a look over her shoulder, as Merlin began to tidy up. Life had changed for her friend, but some things had stayed the same. She hoped their friendship would always survive, after all both of them had come so far now. As long as they could rely on each other, she knew that everything would be all right.

 **The End.**


End file.
